Marotos: uma história não contada
by Kaitlin-B
Summary: Conta a história de Lílian e James, pais de Harry, quando eles estavam no quarto ano.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem :D

__________________________

**Marotos: Uma história não contada**

**Capítulo 1**

**Ela acordou de repente, sem saber onde estava. Nada parecia fazer sentido, o que será que estava acontecendo? Onde estava? Ficou pensando durante um bom tempo até chegar a uma conclusão:**

**- Estou na Sala Precisa! – exclamou de repente**

**- Muito bem, demorou mais do que eu pensava – disse alguém.**

**- Quem é você?**

**- Alguém. Se quiser descobrir, terá de pagar as conseqüências.**

**Lílian ficou pensando. Quem faria isso? A resposta logo veio em sua mente:**

**- JAMES POTTER ME TIRE DAQUI AGORA!**

**- Belo chute, mas não sou o James.**

**Tudo bem, não era o James, então só poderia ser:**

**- SIRIUS BLACK ME TIRE DAQUI!**

**- Como quiser, mas antes eu preciso falar com você.**

**- O que foi?**

**- É sobre a...**

**- SIRIUS! –exclamou James entrando na Sala de repente – Estava te procurando há um tempão.**

"**Tomara que ele não veja a Lílian. Tomara que ele não veja a Lílian" – pensou Sirius.**

**- Vem comigo na biblioteca? Estou lendo aquele livro antigo que você achou, sobre animagia.**

**- Claro – respondeu Sirius aliviado.**

**Quando os dois garotos saíram, Lílian decidiu que iria terminar sua tarefa de Transfiguração ao ar livre, perto do lago.**

**- Oi Lil! – exclamou Lizzie, sua melhor amiga – Terminando aquela tarefa da Minerva?**

**- Oi Liz. Sim... Mas que dever mais complicado!**

**- Eu já acabei. Se quiser copiar pode pegar, está na minha mesa de cabeceira. Estava fazendo ontem de noite. Não consegui dormir.**

**- HAHAHAHA! Eu sei por que você não conseguiu dormir ontem.**

**- Cala a boca Lil!**

**- Tudo bem, mas realmente não sei qual é o problema.**

**- Você sabe exatamente qual é o problema.**

***** FLASHBACK *****

**Já estava ficando tarde, as únicas pessoas que continuavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória eram James, Peter, Sirius, Remo, Lílian, Lizzie e Marina. Eles eram muito amigos, independente de qualquer briguinha, todos ficavam muito unidos.**

**Gente eu acho que eu vou subir agora – disse Remo – Preciso descansar, amanhã pretendo estudar muito para o NOMs.**

**- Mas Remo, os NOMs são só no ano que vem! – exclamou James indignado – Nós ainda estamos no quarto ano!**

**- Eu sei, mas se fosse você já começaria a estudar também. Você sabe como os exames são difíceis.**

**- Ai gente, agora que o Remo falou me deu um sono! – disse Lílian.**

**- Você também Lil?**

**- E eu vou junto – acrescentou Marina.**

**Remo levou Peter e James som ele, de modo que somente Sirius e Liz ficassem na Sala.**

**- Você não está com sono? – perguntou Sirius.**

**- Não muito. E você? – respondeu Liz**

**- Não. Precisava falar com você.**

**- O que foi?**

**- É que... Bem, é meio difícil de falar.**

**- Pode falar Sirius, você é meu amigo, eu não vou deixar de gostar de você por causa de uma besteira que você fale...**

**- Besteira?**

**- Ué... Você fala muita besteira. É de se esperar que...**

**- O que eu queria dizer é que desde o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts eu acho você muito linda. Eu sempre gostei de você mais do que como amiga. Estava tentando escolher um momento certo para falar, mas é que sempre tive medo de acabar com a nossa amizade.**

**- Nossa Sirius... Eu realmente não esperava isso...**

**- Desculpa se eu disse alguma coisa errada, é que eu já não estava mais agüentando. Precisava falar com você.**

**Sirius pegou a varinha e conjurou um buquê de flores, uma caixa de bombons e disse:**

**- Liz, você quer namorar comigo?**

**Lizzie aceitou o buquê e os bombons sem jeito, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eles foram atrapalhados por alguém que estava entrando na Sala Comunal.**

**- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui embaixo? Subam agora! Isso não é hora de ficarem acordados! É por isso que ficam quase dormindo nas aulas! – exclamou uma furiosa Professora Minerva.**

***** FIM DO FLASHBACK *****


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Oieee!

Segundo capítulo ai :D / Bom, Como a Sibila Trelawney ainda não lecionava em Hogwarts naquela época, decidi colocar algum parente dela. Espero que gostem. Beijo :*

______________________________________________________________

Capítulo 2 - A Previsão de Louise Trelawney

Ninguém gostava muito da aula de Adivinhação. Quer dizer, quase ninguém. Havia mesmo pessoas que gostavam daquela tortura.

- Meus queridos, olhem a bola de cristal, tentem extrair o máximo de informação que este globo pode lhes falar!

- Ah que velha chata... – murmurou James

- Daqui a pouco a aula dela acaba – murmurou Peter em resposta

- Queridos! O que conseguem ver? Façam-me uma previsão.

- Ah... É...

- Deixem-me analisá-la. – disse Louise Trelawney aproximando-se da mesa dos meninos – Vejamos, vejamos... Black!

- Sim professora! – respondeu Sirius de um pulo, ele estava quase dormindo.

- Parece que o que você teme está se aproximando... Hum... Ah! A resposta que você está esperando irá chegar ainda hoje.

- A resposta? Você quer dizer... A resposta?

A Professora Trelawney assentiu. Uma onda de felicidade atingiu Sirius, mas de repente ele se sentiu mal. E se não fosse a resposta que ele esperava? E se ela simplesmente o ignorasse, não desse resposta alguma.

Quando o sinal tocou, todos os alunos desceram para o almoço, mas Liz esperou para falar com Sirius. Estava um pouco nervosa, mas era a coisa certa a se fazer. Senão falasse agora, provavelmente não teria outra chance.

- Bem Sirius, eu realmente não esperava aquilo que você disse. Mas...

- Já sei, não precisa falar, não quero ouvir, eu sou um idiota, não ficaria comigo nem que te dessem um milhão de galeões. Eu sei que errei ao falar aquilo, mas realmente achei que ainda havia...

Sirius não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Lizzie o abraçou forte e disse:

- Não fale besteiras Sirius.

- Liz...

- Eu te amo Sirius.

Ambos estavam muito felizes. Desceram para o Salão Principal de mãos dadas e atraíram vários olhares.

DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO

- AE SIRIUS! – gritou James quando seu amigo entrou.

- Vocês tão namorando? – perguntou Remo

- Ela beija bem? – perguntou Peter

- Calma gente! Uma coisa de cada vez!

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO

- E ai Liz? – perguntou Marina

- Deu tudo certo amiga? – perguntou Lílian

- Ai gente... Eu to tão feliz...


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Fui pra casa da minha vó e não tinha nada pra fazer, então comecei a escrever esse capítulo xD. Bem, eu gostei. Espero que gostem também :}

_______________________________

Capítulo 3

Havia um tumulto na frente do quadro de avisos da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. James tentou passar pelo meio das pessoas par aver o que estava escrito.

_BAILE DE HALLOWEEN_

_Sexta feira, dia 31 de outubro, haverá o Baile de Halloween para alunos do quarto ano em diante. Alunos mais novos somente acompanhados de mais velhos. Passeio à Hogsmead dia 26/10 para compra de roupas._

- Vai ter um passeio à Hogsmead depois de amanhã e um baile de Halloween dia 31. – disse James.

- Que ótimo! Assim eu posso sair com a Lizzie. – disse Sirius.

- Com quem você vai, James? – perguntou Peter.

- Você ainda pergunta. Peter? – soltou Lupin em meio a gargalhadas. – É óbvio que ele vai convidar a Lily!

Assim que concluiu sua frase, Lily, Lizzie e Marina desceram a escada espiral que liga os dormitórios ao Salão Comunal.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Marina.

- Vai ter um passeio à Hogsmead dia 26 e um baile de Halloween dia 31. – respondeu Lupin prontamente.

- Que bom! – comemoraram

- É melhor descermos. – disse Lily – Temos aula de Transfiguração agora.

Então, todos eles desceram para a salad a Professora Minerva McGonnagall.

- JAMES POTTER! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! – explodiu a Professora Minerva – VOCÊ _NUNCA_ TRAZ A TAREFA PRONTA! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FAZ COMO SEUS AMIGOS, O SR. LUPIN, OU A SRTA. EVANS, QUE _SEMPRE_ TRAZEM A TAREFA PRONTA?

- Desculpe, Professora, mas é que eu tinha melhores coisas para fazer.

- E VOCÊ AINDA DIZ QUE TINHA OUTRA COISA PRA FAZER? JÁ CHEGA. VOCÊ VAI PRA DENTENÇÃO. VOCÊ NÃO VAI AO BAILE.

- O Baile? – perguntou James, preocupado.

- Sim. E na próxima vez, eu suspendo o Quadribol!

Ele permaneceu calado pelo resto da aula com medo dela o proibir de jogar. Ao final da aula, ele foi direto à mesa da professora.

- Professora, não tem como eu fazer algum trabalho extra para poder ir ao baile?

- Mas você já vai fazer um trabalho extra. Na hora do Baile, você estará escrevendo uma redação de quinhentas paravras explicando a diferença entre lobisomens e animagos.

Depois dessa ele ficou calado. Não queria piorar seu castigo.

***

Lizzie, Lily e Marina estavam conversando um pouco no patio principal quando uma coruja chegou para Marina. A carta dizia:

"_Querida Marina,_

_Eu adoraria ir ao baile com você. Porém, sou tímido e não tenho coragem de ir até você e perguntar na sua cara. Se quiser saber quem sou, por favor venha até a Sala Precisa amanhã às 0h._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Seu Admirador Secreto."_

- Vocês têm alguma idéia de quem pode ser essa carta? – perguntou Marina.

- Quer dizer que você não sabe? – perguntaram Lizzie e Lily começando a rir. – É óbvio que é o Remo!

Mas elas não puderam continuar conversando, o sinal tocou e elas andaram em direção à Sala de Feitiços.

***

Após o jantar, todos estavam indo para suas respectivas Salas Comunais quando Severo Snape foi falar com Lily. Eles eram amigos desde antes de Hogwarts.

- Err, Lily, é que eu queria saber se você quer ir ao Baile comigo…

- Claro que vou com você, Sev! – respondeu Lily.

Depois disso, ela continuou seu caminho para a Sala . Chegando lá, ela contou o que havia acontecido para seus amigos, que estavam sentados nas melhores poltronas na frente da lareira.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI AO BAILE COM O _RANHOSO! _– explodiu James.

- Pára de chamar ele de ranhoso, James! Severo é muito legal comigo.

- Eu não acredito nisso!!!

- Eu vou com Alexia Howny… - disse Peter – ela me convidou hoje na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Ninguém deu atenção à ele. James continuou gritando com Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Eu sei. Demorei pra postar. É que eu não tive muitas idéias boas ultimamente e... Ah sei lá. Está ai o capítulo 4. Espero que gostem :D

_______________

Capítulo 4

Já era quase meia-noite, e Marina estava saindo da Sala Comunal. Ia descobrir quem era seu admirador secreto agora. Suas amigas achavam que era o Remus, mas ela tinha suas dúvidas. Chegando ao corredor da Sala Precisa, no sétimo andar, pensou 'Preciso encontrar meu admirador secreto. Preciso encontrar quem está me esperando.'

De repente uma enorme porta apareceu no meio da parede.

- Remus? – disse Marina ao entrar na Sala.

- Como? Não. Eu sou o James. – respondeu, confuso.

- Pára de brincar, Remus.

Ele olhou para suas mão e em seguida para o espelho que estava na parede. Espanto cobriu sua face.

- AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU! EU SOU O REMUS!!!!!!!!!!! NÃÃÃO!!!!!!! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Espera ai… Remus não dá ataques como esse.

- EU DISSE! EU SOU O JAMES. O QUE VOCÊ PENSOU QUANDO ENTROU AQUI?

- Eu pensei: "Quero encontrar meu admirador secreto."

- Por isso, então! Escuta. Eu,, James, enviei a carta. Mas quem quer ir ao baile com você é o Remus.

- Então por que você me enviou aquela carta?

- Duas razões: primeira, Remus não tem coragem; e eu quero que você, como amiga da Lily, fale com ela para não ir ao baile com o Ranhoso.

- Mas James, ela vai pro baile com quem ela quiser… Isso é o tipo de coisa que eu não posso decidir por ela…

- Não me importa. Fale com ela. Você deve ser alguma influência.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar. Mas não vou te prometer nada.

***

Chegando ao dormitório feminino, as amigas, que não tinham dormido, a estavam esperando.

- E ai? Como foi? – perguntou Liz – Você e o Remus se beijaram?

- Não era o Remus que estava lá em cima… Era o James…

- JAMES? –perguntou Lily deixando sua escova de cabelo cair no chão.

- Se acalma, Lily. Ele não quer me chamar pro baile. Ele me chamou porque o Remus é muito tímido. Só. Mas ele também me pediu uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntaram as duas juntas.

- Ele não quer que você vá ao baile com o Severo, Lily.

- Quem ele PENSA que é para escolher com quem eu vou ao baile? – perguntou indignada – Eu vou pro baile com quem eu quiser. E eu quero ir com o Severo.

- Bom, minha parte era te avisar.

***

Era dia de Hogsmead. Todos os alunos estavam amontoados no Saguão esperando a hora de sair. Sirius estava com Lizzie, Marina estava com Lily, e James estava com Peter e Remus.

Chegando em Hogsmead, Sirius e Lizzie foram tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, enquanto Marina, Lily, James e Remus foram para a Casa dos Gritos. Peter estava com Alexia Howny, sua parceira para o baile.

- Lily, você não entende…

- James, é VOCÊ que não entende. Eu vou para o baile com Severo. Ele me convidou. E…

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO QUE O RANHOSO TENHA TE CONVIDADO.

- E ELE NÃO ESTÁ NA DETENÇÃO COMO CERTAS PESSOAS. SEVERO É MEU AMIGO. EU_ VOU _AO BAILE COM ELE E NÃO HÁ NADA QUE VOCÊ POSSA FAZER PARA IMPEDIR.

- LILY, POR FAVOR!!!

- Escute bem, James. Eu não vou deixar de aproveitar a festa só porque VOCÊ não está lá. Eu quero ir com Severo, eu VOU com ele.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Marina e Remus conversavam perto da cerca de madeira.

- Então… - disse Marina – James me disse que queria ir ao baile comigo…

- Ele disse?

- Disse. Ontem mesmo…

- Mas então… Você quer ir? Baile… comigo?

- Claro que sim, Remus! – disse ela o abraçando – Você não precisava ter feito James perguntar. Por que não falou comigo?

- É que… Bem…

- Ah, esquece…

Ao fim do dia, todos eles foram à loja de roupas para comprarem seus trajes para o baile e em seguida ao Três Vassouras tomarem uma cerveja amanteigada antes de voltarem ao castelo.

***

- Escute aqui, Ranhoso. Você não vai ao baile com a Lily, está me ouvindo? – disse James para Severo quando ninguém estava por perto.

- Você não pode decidir com quem ela vai ao baile. Ela quer ir comigo e ela vai comigo.

- Se for com ela, vai sofrer as consequüências, entendeu? Não é só porque vou estar na detenção que você tem passe livre para fazer tudo que quer.

- Mas…

- Sem mas. Você já foi avisado.


End file.
